fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Brrr-y Icemas
A Very Brrr-y Icemas is episode 17 of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's the 2011 Holiday special of the show. It's Icemas Eve, and Fanboy hopes to have the M.O.R.K. (Mega Octo Rocket Kracken). But when he tries to change his mind after hearing about the S.M.O.R.K. (Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken), his Wishsicle turns red and he lands on the naughty list. He and Chum Chum go to Man-Arctica's workshop to prove Fanboy nice so he doesn't end up naughty forever. Plot ''Part 1'' The episode starts outside a store one Icemas Eve, where Fanboy longs to have the M.O.R.K. (Mega Octo Rocket Kracken). He dreams of it all evening long. He always wanted a real one, but the stores were sold out for months. He then says it's a wrap, and the store turns into the Fanlair (it was just a set with Dollar-nator making fake snow). Chum Chum comes in and tells him that they have to go to the Frosty Mart to tell Man-Arctica their Icemas wishes. Fanboy agrees, then they go. Meanwhile, at the Frosty Mart, Rechy Lintpockets has just finished telling Mr. Mufflin (as Man-Arctica) what he wanted, a lump of coal, which later changed to a toy train with coal cars. Right when Fanboy and Chum Chum enter, they see a long line of kids waiting to tell their wishes. Chum Chum says Fanboy should be in front because he's the nicest kid he knows. They try cut to the front, but wind up face to face with the Nice Girls: Lupe and Yo. They decide to let the boys stand behind them, but they day they were nice. Chum Chum says he and Fanboy were like a seeing eye dog for one, and Yo says she gave that dog laser eye surgery. Fanboy says he and Chum Chum are so nice, they will let the girls go, but Yo says she and Lupe are so nice, they'll let the boys go. They leave happily, and the Nice Girls realize what they've done. After all, that's what they get for being so nice. First, Chum Chum makes his wish: to have world peace. Everyone suddenly goes "aw", but Chum Chum finishes his wish with more action, such as wanting a bazooka. After that, Mr. Mufflin sends the Wishsicle with Chum Chum's wish to Man-Arctica. Fanboy went next, and says he wanted the M.O.R.K., which gets the crowd excited. Just as they were about to leave, Benjamin tells them that they could even ask for the Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken, also known as the S.M.O.R.K. that suddenly pulses Fanboy to change his wish. Fanboy catches his Wishsicle and tries to change his wish, but Mr. Mufflin refuses and take it back. He says no changes are made once he is off the lap. He then says they have to be here til mid-Hanukkah if everyone re-wishes. After a wrestle over the Wishsicle, Fanboy suddenly removes Mr. Mufflin's disguise and when he does, it causes the audience to cry, and Mr. Mufflin to change the Wishsicle's mode from nice to naughty. Right when he throws it in the pneumatic to Man-Arctica's workshop, Chum Chum knocks him away. Then, he squeezes himself and Fanboy into the pneumatic, and ride it to the Igloo of Ice-olation. When they get there, the boys wind up in a vat of Wishsicles. Chum Chum gets a splinter from Fanboy's after jabbing it on his eye, and Fanboy gets it. A claw suddenly grabs it and the boys, bringing them to Man-Arctica's workshop. They were amazed by their surroundings, and even met little ice monsters who work for Man-Arctica, called Blue Berries. After Fanboy sees his Wishsicle, he and Chum Chum jump off the claw, for reaching the end of the line. They hide behind an ice crystal, and Fanboy sees his Wishsicle get put on a cart. Chum Chum worries that they'll get spotted, and Fanboy realizes the crystal isn't hiding them, as it's reflecting them in a weird way. They spy an ice machine that makes Blue Berries ride it, disguising themselves as Blue Berries. After that, Chum Chum suggests licking themselved down and doing it again. Fanboy agrees, but they have a job to do. Meanwhile, a Blue Berry scans Joey's wish: a pony, and grants it. Fanboy and Chum Chum greet the other Blue Berries, convincing that they are them. They push the cart and wind up face to face with the Blue Berry foreman. He says they sound different, and Fanboy tells him that they are from the South Pole. He and Chum Chum act like hilbillies to give it more feeling, and the foreman tells them angrily that they must be aproved through carpet, and leaves to get the record set form. The boys then dig through the pile of Wishsicles and find Fanboy's at last. Fanboy reverses the naughtyness of his Wishsicle and says he wants the S.M.O.R.K., reverting it to nice mode. But when he puts it in the scanner the workshop goes into lockdown, and Man-Arctica appears, enraged. ''Part 2'' Luckily, Man-Arctica was only enraged for seeing that his "new" Blue Berries had no mugs of Icemas nog. After he gives them their nog, the workshop resumes work. Man-Arctica tells them to drink up in order to get more energy to finish the presents in time, but the break was only short. He then smells the boys, stating they smell like mayonnaise. The boys kid that, and Man-Arctica warns the boys if they are in disguise, they will be on the permanent naughty list forever. But he's glad they won't because they are Blue Berries. Later on, Fanboy and Chum Chum have to work on making the teddy bears. Fanboy is angry for this because it's boring, and wonders why Man-Arctica didn't read his resume. Chum Chum tells them they have to make them soon or their disguises will be revealed, and Fanboy thinks they should do it the best way possible -- not love, but action. Together, they sing a song while working on them, adding high explosives, spinning blades, acid and laser beams. But they turn out to be dangerous, so the foreman condemms them, while Fanboy suggested they should've given them love. Fanboy then sees his wish get granted on the scanner, and a S.M.O.R.K. falls into Man-Arctica's sack. Soon, it was time for Man-Arctica to leave on his sleigh pulled by his polar bears, Dusty and Brady. After giving the Blue Berries a medium cheese pizza for all their work, he suddenly picks up a bad teddy bear that blasted itself out of the sack. Uh-oh! Just after he leaves, Fanboy worries that if he delivers the bear, he will be on the naughty list forever. Chum Chum acts innocent and worries too, but Fanboy says that he's so cute, he'll get away with everything. Chum Chum agrees, and says they have to get the toy back. After speaking to an old Blue Berry, he says they have one polar bear left, Old Gentle, and he is not as nice as he seems. He was given that name ironically, and almost was mentioned from the gecko. Man-Arctica's first stop is Benjamin's house, who gets the teddy bear. After he lays it under his Icemas tree, Benjamin comes in, but gets frozen on purpose, meanwhile, Fanboy is riding Old Gentle while using Chum Chum as his bait while flying. Fanboy says Old Gentle likes Chum Chum, and Chum Chum says they will switch on the way back. Back at Benjamin's place, Man-Arctica unfreezes Benjamin asks him if he got his gift. Man-Arctica says he should be in bed with visions of snow cones dancing in his head, but makes an exception and gives him the bear. Fanboy and Chum Chum barge in and see this. Fanboy jumps toward the bear (in a slow motion NO sequence) and takes it back, but winds up getting attacked by it, thus, melting his disguise. This causes Benjamin to cry and Man-Arctica to consider destroying him, due to not resisting the crying. Fanboy stops him, and says he has an extra: the S.M.O.R.K. Man-Arctica reads its tag saying it's for Fanboy, and worries if he cried, he'll destroy him. Fanboy refuses and says it's okay, and reveals his disguise. He then said that HE was a Blue Berry all along, and pours out the entire story. Man-Arctica tried to calm him down, and almost destroyed him when he couldn't listen. As an apology, Fanboy gives Benjamin his S.M.O.R.K. gift. After not resisting to let go, Benjamin runs off with it happy, but he gets blown up by it (because it is even more dangerous than the teddy bear). Fanboy then sneaks out before Benjamin cried, with Chum Chum and Man-Arctica in tow. Back on the roof, Fanboy is sorry he lied, and Man-Arctica knew he was Fanboy all along and needed to learn the true meaning of Icemas, just before sticking to the story for how difficult it is for kids to get in the Igloo. He tells Fanboy that he is back on the nice list, and Old Gentle will screen all his Wishsicles. But since Fanboy gave Benjamin the S.M.O.R.K., Man-Arcica has no present to give him, or does he? Man-Arctica says he does have something for him after all, and shows them the RPDS 4-51 (Rapid Present Delivery System). He asks if they are good at blasting stuff, the boys squeal excitedly, and they join him. Throughout the night, the boys shoot gifts to everyone in town, making them happy again. The episode wraps up with Man-Arctica saying "Brrr-y Icemas to all!" and Fanboy and Chum Chum adding, "And to all a good night!" Transcript Songs *''Stuff The Bears'' Gallery Trivia *This is Benjamin's biggest role yet. *First time Yo speaks in a 2-part episode, while Kyle and Oz appear, but do not speak. It's also the first 2-part episode to not have Kyle talk. He only appears sporadically in the crowd. *This episode takes place on Icemas, an introduced holiday, in which Man-Arctica travels the world and delivers presents, which is heavily based on Christmas. *This is the first time Fanboy and Chum Chum's main friends cry, although they wern't heard clearly. *Three preschoolers had their names revealed in the end credits: Molly, Benjamin and Murphy. Although their names weren't said, it's not possible to determine who's who. Therefore, it's unclear til further notice. **However, the end credits sometimes list the names in the order they speak if they're voiced by the same actor. Benjamin was voiced by Futterman (the same voice actor for Chum Chum) and was the second to speak, so his name was listed after Chum Chum. *The dark skinned preschooler in a green-shirt said he saw Mr. Mufflin's drawers, which ment he saw him naked. His name was also revealed as Joey. *Strangely, Benjamin's house looks like the apartment building Fanboy and Chum Chum live on top of, but without the Fanlair. *First time someone makes an entire audience cry. *This is one of few episodes to show Fanboy's legs. Usually, they're covered up by his unitard. Continuity *This is the second holiday episode, but the first to actually take place on Christmastime. The first was "Night Morning". *Third episode where Dollarnator does not speak. First two were "Refill Madness" and "Present Not Accounted For". *This is the third half-hour episode, the first two being "Brain Freeze" and "There Will Be Shrieks". *Second episode in which a friendship moment from Fanboy and Kyle's relationship occurs when Kyle appears in person but does not speak. First was "Moppy Dearest". *This is Lenny's third non-speaking role. ("Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Schoolhouse Lock") *Fanboy is almost destroyed for the third time. ("Wizboy", "Sigmund the Sorcerer") *This is the eleventh episode where Lenny appears without Boog. ("The Hard Sell", "I, Fanbot", "Berry Sick", "Norse-ing Around", "Cold War", "Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Fan-bidextrous", "Eyes on the Prize", "Schoolhouse Lock", "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation") *Third episode to entirely take place at night. ("Risky Brizness", "Power Out") *This is the second time Fanboy and Chum Chum cut to the front of a crowd. They first cut in front in "Sigmund the Sorcerer". *Fifth time an alarm goes off ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "A Bopwork Orange", "Tooth or Scare", "Robo-mance"). Goofs *The in this episode, the characters celebrate Icemas (a parody of Christmas). However, In "Night Morning", after Chum Chum explains that Man-Arctica delivers presents, Yo mentions that it's Santa Clause who delivers presents (breaking the fourth wall), and in "Eyes on the Prize", after Fanboy pulls the Man-Arcticrunch down from the shelf, he says it's like Christmas morning, but with boxes of cereal. This obviously proves that the characters celebrate Christmas, and the holiday exists in the Fanboy and Chum Chum universe. It could be possible they celebrate both holidays. This could also mean they celebrate the real holiday, but sometimes mix the parody with it. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum are first seen, they are wearing Icemas hats and Fanboy has a scarf, but when they arrive at the Frosty Mart and in the rest of the episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum are not wearing Icemas hats nor scarves. *While Chum Chum begins his wish, one spotlight is on him, but when the crowd and Mr. Mufflin swoon over the wish three spotlights are on him. *When Man-Arctica says "They have their nog!" before the lockdown ends, there is no red light effect. *When the audience is seen in a crowd during Fanboy's wish, when Hank's disguise is revealed and when they cry, two Chers can be seen, just like in "Moppy Dearest". *Hank said no wish changes once you're off the lap, but Fanboy was off his lap during most of his wish. *The crowd seems to change positions while Fanboy and Chum Chum are at the Frosty Mart. When they first arrive, they are in a line. When Fanboy and Chum Chum encounter the Nice Girls, five of the kids can be seen peeking from the staircase, not in line. During the boys' wishes, the crowd is not in line anymore. They are in line again while Hank was about to send Fanboy's Wishsicle up the pneumatic, but when they see Fanboy remove Hank's costume and they cry, they are not in line. *While the camera pans into the Holiday Frosty Mart: **Kyle's hand overlaps his cape, despite being behind it. **Two of Murphy and Patton can be seen, one in front of the slide, another going up the staircase. *When Fanboy finishes re-wishing before he turns his Wishsicle blue, he says the traditional "Merry" instead of "Brrr-y". **Man-Arctica also uses this when he puts the bad bear under Benjamin's tree. *While Hank, Fanboy, and Chum Chum are wearing their Man-Arctica and Blue Berry costumes respectively, their eyebrows are blue instead of black. This might not be an error, as it's part of their costumes. *Benjamin would've recognized the bear was dangerous if he hadn't swooned over it so much. *During Fanboy's story, he said Chum Chum was acting Swedish. He is incorrect, as Chum Chum was acting like a hillbilly, yet saying some faux-Swedish words. **Fanboy isn't bright, so he might not know cultures very well. *While Joey's wish was granted, his name, status and wish request were heard, but no wish was seen being granted. The same mistake happens with Fanboy, except the wish was seen being granted, but his status was never mentioned. *How could Fanboy be un-recognizable by wearing just an icicle on his head? *When Man-Arctica handed out the pizza, only the Blue Berries were seen eating it but then, Fanboy and Chum Chum appear with them out of nowhere. (they might have just been off-camera or didn't join them yet) *Right before the audience cries, Yo has no bows on the back of her shoes. *You can see the toddler with light brown hair slide out the door when Fanboy and Chum Chum come into the Frosty Mart. But just a few moments later, she is back in the crowd. *When Man-Arctica tells the Blue Berries, "It's finally Icemas Eve." he is incorrect, as if that happened, he would be delivering presents on the EVE, not the day itself. He could've said "It's finally Icemas midnight." *While Fanboy and Chum Chum are wearing their Blue Berry outfits, their skin appeared to be more pale than usual. *The kids would've recognized Hank when he greeted Fanboy and Chum Chum by his usual nicknames to them (Purple Kid and Talking Raccoon, respectively). *At the Igloo of Ice-olation, the Wishsicles in the vat and carts are not glowing blue and red. *Although Dollarnator was credited, he didn't have any dialogue in this episode. *The ice machine is working fast and Blue Berries come out one by one, but when Fanboy and Chum Chum use it, it runs longer than expected. Perhaps it's due to the fact that they're humans. *Hillbillies are from Kentucky and West Virginia, not the South Pole. *When the Frosty Mart is shown snow is seen next to it, but in the overview of the city as F&C ride the pneumatic, no snow can be seen. *The captions list "Igloo of Ice-olation" as "Igloo of Isolation". Allusions *The title is a pun on the phrase, "A Very Merry Christmas". *This makes many references to Christmas: Man-Arctica acts like Santa Clause, and has a sleight pulled by polar bears. The Blue Berries act like Elves. Also, the Igloo of Ice-olation's workshop is similer to Santa's workshop at the North Pole. *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' - The Blue Berries' musical number, "We're the Blue Berries" is similer to the elves' musical number "We Are Santa's Elves" from this popular Rankin/Bass holiday special. *The song "Stuff The Bears" is a parody of "Deck The Halls". *'Tarzan' - While Chum Chum is surfing on the pneumatic, it's similar to Tarzan tree-surfing, along with music that sounds slightly the same. *'The Powerpuff Girls' - The Permanent Naughty List is a reference to the Permanent Naughty Plaque in "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas". *'Scooby Doo' - When Fanboy realizes Man-Arctica found the bad bear, he goes "Hmm?!" similar in a matter that Scooby Doo does. *'A Christmas Carol' - When Retchy is excited about receiving a toy train, he goes, "Bless us! Everyone!", which is how Tiny Tim says at the end: "God bless us, everyone!" Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum , Benjamin , Murphy , Computer voice *Dyana Liu as Yo *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin , Man-Arctica *Candi Milo as Lupe , Molly *Wyatt Cenac as Joey *Eric Bauza as Retchy Lintpockets , Blue Berries, Blue Berry Foreman Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Fanboy Category:Man-Arctica